Meg rock
meg rock (real name: Hinata Megumi (日向めぐみ) is a singer, songwriter, and lyricist. She has also released music under the names Gumi (グミ) and g.e.m.. Discography Albums *2000.10.25 g.e.m. (as g.e.m.) *2008.02.27 mighty roller coaster Micro Albums *2011.07.13 slight fever Mini Albums *2004.09.29 Rabubo (ラブボ) Singles *1998.04.22 Catch You Catch Me (as Gumi) *2000.07.26 c/w you. (as g.e.m.) *2005.02.23 Baby Low Tension (ベビーローテンション) *2005.11.09 clover *2006.05.10 incl. *2008.10.22 Kimi no Koto (君のこと) *2009.01.21 Egao no Riyuu (笑顔の理由) Digital Singles *2013.12.28 star *2014.12.26 heart *2015.12.25 twinkle,sparkle Songwriting Credits *Ueda Kana - Dry Curry (Lyrics, Composition) *Shintani Ryoko - Hajimete (Lyrics, Composition) *Sae - Sekai no Owari (Lyrics, Composition) *Yumihara Nanami - double rainbow (Lyrics, Composition) *Kawabe Chieko - cry baby (Lyrics, Composition) *Kawabe Chieko - be your girl (Lyrics) *Kawabe Chieko - ☆ ni Negai wo (Lyrics) *Kawabe Chieko - little wing (Composition) *Kawabe Chieko - I Can't Wait (Translation) *Athena & Robikerottsu - Yuugure☆Sherbet (Lyrics, Composition) *Athena & Robikerottsu - Honki Mekimeki♥Tokimekimeki (Lyrics) *Dur moll - Never Ever (Lyrics) *Tamaki Nami - better half (Lyrics) *Tamaki Nami - New World (Lyrics) *Misato Aki - Happiness (Lyrics) *Misato Aki - before (Lyrics) *Koshimizu Ami - Kokoro no Fukai Tokoro (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - Kimi ni Meroron (Lyrics, Composition) *Nakagawa Shoko - Sora Iro Days (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - happily ever after (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - Koi no Kioku (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - pretty please chocolate on top (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - calling location (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - starry pink (Lyrics (Part)) *Nakagawa Shoko - Tsuzuku Sekai (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - through the looking glass (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - Sherbet-iro no Jikan (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - Macaron♥Holiday (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - Namida no Tane, Egao no Hana (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - Milky kiss (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - See No de Koishichae♥ (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - rainbow forecast (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - diamond high (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - shortcake adventure (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - lemonade (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - Sakurairo (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - Marshmallow (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - Lavender (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - Horoscope (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - Bokura no Mirai (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - apple universe (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - soufflé secret (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - Raspberry Eclipse (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - millefeuille nights (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - chocolat chaud (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - make a wish ♡ (Lyrics) *Nakagawa Shoko - blue moon (Lyrics (Part)) *Hirano Aya - MonStAR (Lyrics) *Hirano Aya - Aimai Scream (Lyrics) *Shintani Ryoko - promise ring (Lyrics) *Kawashima Umika - Ichigoiro no Kimochi (Lyrics) *mito - borderland (Lyrics) *mito - white lies (Lyrics) *mito - mein schatz (Lyrics) *LiSA - Namida Ryuuseigun (Lyrics) *Mizuki Nana - Love Brick (Lyrics) *Dempagumi.inc - Kirakira Tune (Lyrics) *Dempagumi.inc - Lemoniro (Lyrics) *Dempagumi.inc - WWDBEST (Lyrics) *Hanazawa Kana - happy endings (Lyrics) *Hanazawa Kana - too late for chocolate ? (Lyrics) *Hanazawa Kana - trick or treat ! (Lyrics) *Hanazawa Kana - melody (Lyrics) *Hanazawa Kana - white christmas (Lyrics) *Aoi Eir - Sirius (Lyrics) *earthmind - Fantasy Star (Lyrics) *AYAMO - SeCret scARlet (Lyrics) *Iguchi Yuka - rainbow heart ♡ rainbow dream ☆ (Lyrics) *Haruna Luna/Kawano Marina - snowdrop (Lyrics) *petit milady - azurite (Lyrics) *GARNiDELiA - ambiguous (Lyrics) *Dancing Dolls - monochrome (Lyrics) *Nagareda Project - distance (Lyrics) *Ayano Mashiro - ideal white (Lyrics) *Ayano Mashiro - vanilla sky (Lyrics) *Ayano Mashiro - labradorite (Lyrics) *ClariS - border (Lyrics) *Yumemiru Adolescence - Summer Nude Adolescence (Lyrics) *Yun*chi - QLL* (Lyrics) *Clémentine - étoile et toi (Lyrics) *Ray - ♡km/h (Lyrics) *Sangatsu no Phantasia - Gunjou Sekai (Lyrics) *Uchida Maaya - aventure bleu (Lyrics) *May'n - Kono Mama Ja, Dame Nanda. Kono Mama Ja, Iya Nanda. (Lyrics) *Tomoyama Mona - A. (Lyrics) *Asano Masumi - Funsui Kouen (Composition) External Links *Website *Twitter *Instagram *Facebook *Tumblr *Wordpress *Vine Category:Female Category:Composer Category:Soloists Category:1998 Debuts